SUPERNATURAL: Family Tides
by Sam Winchester's Angel
Summary: Mysterious killings have been spreading around by a demon that seems to be leading the Winchester bothers to them? Meanwhile, the brothers stumble upon a woman in the middle of the road from a crash. What is in store for Sam and Dean?


**Copyright**:** Supernatural** is © 2005-2010 The CW Television Network. Original content is © 2005-2010.

**Author Copyright**: All my OC Characters and storyline are _mine_. Other than the **SUPERNATURAL** characters that belong to The CW Television Network.

**Updating Notice**: I will be updating this story when ever I have the time. Forgive me for errors, I will get back to them.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Night seemed to gloom on young Alice Marie as she walked down the streets from a stressful day. A long day of work dawned on her, making her stress to build up. Oh she hated it and wanted to quit her job working as a waitress at the local diner. Its the same thing everyday. Getting hit on by every man that that walks in the door, getting her butt pinched, and lousy hours. She hated every minute of everyday when she works, but she needs the money. She pulls her rubber band out of her hair and lets her hair fall down to her shoulders. Her long curry brow locks rested upon her shoulders as she heavily sighed.

Beautiful as she was, and she knew it, she couldn't manage a healthly love life with her type of lifestyle. _Hell_, she could barely keep up with the stresses of life itself. She tried many times to find someone suitable man for her but she never found the time. She was a high standard girl, like her mother pointed out. To tell the truth, she couldn't keep a man even if she _handcuffed_ him to her. Alice laughed to herself and scratched her head.

She turned the corner to go up the street where her apartment and as she did she saw a man standing on the other side of the street.

Something about it made her cringe.

He was tall and very handsome. He wore a black suit with no tie and the first few buttons unhooked. His face was neatly groomed with a goatee. His blueish-green eyes started at her. Watching her every move.

She didn't like the feeling of being watched nor did she like the look in the man's eyes. They were cold vengeful eyes that made her heart race even faster. The thing that creeped her out even more was that it was only her and the man in the streets. Usually people walk past her when she walks home but this time there was _no one_. She froze for awhile and stared back at the man. He didn't move an inch as she watched. Alice quickly turned away from the man and fumbled around in her purse to find her keys. She felt her heart beat harder against her chest as she heard slow footsteps getting close behind her. Beginning to panic, she pushed everything aside in her purse.

"Looking for_ these_?"

Alice spun around on her heel and saw the man standing in front of her. He twirled to keys around on his index finger as she opened her mouth.

"It's _**you**_ - "

Before Alice could finish her sentence, the man snatched onto her neck and hosted her up so her feet were dangling from the ground. She clawed at his hand, trying to catch her breath. The man grinned at her with satisfaction. Alice kicked her legs as she tried with all her might to kick him off but nothing worked. He tightened his grip on her neck and threw her side into the alley way. The impact of her body hitting the brick wall caused her to fall down like a rag-doll.

The blood began to rush to her brain once she hit the floor. Her vision began to haze as she caught her breath. Her heart fast as she managed to sit up. Warm blood trailed down her nose and down her mouth; she quickly wiped it off with a horrified sob.

She heard the man's footstep beside her and watched him kneel down to her level. He gave her a devious smile. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at him. Alice pressed her back tightly against the cold brick wall and spoke, "W-why are you doing this?"

"Oh my dear, I hear that line a _lot_. '_Why are you doing this_?' '_What have I done to deserve this_?' '_Why are you after me_?'" he chuckled at her and grinned. "I've heard it all before."

Alice sobbed. "P-please, I don't want to die. Please! I beg of you...!"

"_Hmm_, I'm sorry to tell you but I don't like begging very much. It tends to become an _annoyance_." he reached over and caressed her face. Alice flinched at his touch and tried to turn her head away but she couldn't. The man blinked his eyes once and they turned completely white. Alice opened her mouth, "No _way_..."

The man gripped onto her neck and she let a final scream before her neck was snapped.


End file.
